


Understanding

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Mentions a 3.18 scene briefly, but nothing too specific<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership here; no profit either<br/><b>Beta:</b> I ran it by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b>, but all mistakes are my own fault<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve can't stop thinking about his mother's words; Danny wants to help, if he can get Steve to talk about it<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This follows, time-wise, shortly after **Biggest Mistake?** , and continues the **Parental Involvement** series that began with **Almost Nothing** and also includes **All the Way**

"You okay, babe?"

The question brought Steve back from memories he'd been lost in. He glanced over his shoulder, nodding silently.

Danny sighed. "Forgive me if I don't believe you. Much as the animalistic sex with no talking was a hell of a fantastic ride, I can't help thinking you were trying to fuck something out of your system. Let me guess; it didn't work?"

Steve grunted, scowling at Danny's perceptiveness. "I don't want to talk about it, Danny."

"Sometimes talking about it helps."

"It won't make any difference."

Danny huffed and moved closer, laying a hand on Steve's shoulder like he was thinking of forcing Steve to turn over and look at him, but he didn't press. "This has something to do with Doris and the break-in, doesn't it? What did she say to you?"

"What makes you think she said something?" Steve gave in to the comforting touch, rolling to face Danny at last.

"Okay, she didn't _say_ anything, or maybe she just didn't _tell_ you something you wanted to know?"

Steve met Danny's eyes, knowing the anger had to be evident in his own. "Besides not trusting me enough to tell me what the hell is going on with her, she… she said you-" Steve broke off, hesitant to tell Danny what she'd said about him.

"She said I what?" Danny wrinkled his brows. "I already know she doesn't like me." His face evened out with sudden understanding. "Okay, I get it. I'm not good enough for you."

Steve shook his head. "She called you my biggest mistake, Danny. Like… you're just one _more_ mistake to add to a very long list."

"Oh, wow. Sugar-coat it, Doris, why don't you?" Danny didn't exactly look surprised. "I knew she'd done a number on you, babe, but I hadn't quite realized the depth of it. I wonder if she gets it?"

"She only came back here for that microfiche, Danny. She doesn't care about me or Mary. Especially me." Steve sat up in the bed and moved to the edge, finding his shorts on the floor and making to put them on.

"You don't honestly believe the bullshit she's been feeding you, do you?" Danny shifted to kneel behind Steve and placed both hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. "Don't get up, huh?"

Steve stopped where he was, shorts in hand. His throat felt tight at Danny's obvious caring. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore her. She barely knows anything about you."

Steve blinked, turning to look at Danny sideways. Danny's expression was reminiscent of one his father had aimed at him once, when Steve hadn't managed to be brave enough to tell him about Freddie. He'd let that chance go by, but he'd be damned if he'd hide things from Danny.

"She didn't think Dad would understand about us, either, but she was wrong." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked the sting of tears away as Danny slid to the side of the bed next to him, aligning his body with Steve's.

"You never did tell him though, did you?" Danny's tone held no censure.

Steve shook his head, dropping his eyes. "I should have; he gave me plenty of opportunity. He never pushed, but I think maybe he understood. Why else would he have reached out? I didn't tell him because I was… scared."

"I know you, babe; you have good instincts. If you think he'd have understood, then believe that, not someone who hasn't been a part of your life for twenty years."

"You think?"

"I do."

Steve smiled at last. "Thanks."

~//~


End file.
